User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 513: American Beauty/American Psycho (1)
Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is asleep in bed and hears a door slams shut) Mr. Bell: DON’T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME! Mrs. Bell: You’re drunk! GET AWAY FROM ME! (Eliza sits up in bed and looks scared) Mr. Bell: I AM NOT DRUNK! Mrs. Bell: Please! Just leave me alone! Mr. Bell: I’M OUT OF HERE! (Eliza hears the front door slam and then silence as she slowly opens her door and sees her mother crying in her room) Eliza: Mom? You okay? Mrs. Bell: What? Oh! (Her mom quickly wipes her tears and puts on a smile) Mrs. Bell: I’m fine! You know how your dad can get sometimes, no need to worry. Eliza: You sounded scared. Mrs. Bell: I wouldn’t be scared of your dad, Eliza. I’ve known the man since I was 18. Eliza: Right. Mrs. Bell: Why don’t I make us some breakfast, yeah? What are you in the mood for. Eliza: I’m good with whatever. Mrs. Bell: I think I’ll make scrambled eggs, toast, ooh maybe some danishes! Eliza: Sounds good, mom. Mrs. Bell: Take a shower and it’ll be ready when you’re done! (Her mom kisses her on the head and scrambles to the kitchen as Eliza looks sad) Eliza: I have to get my mom away from that man…but how? (Eliza sighs and goes into the bathroom) Intro Sub Plot: Micah (Ethan, Matt, Blake, Brendan, Chase, and the rest of the lacrosse team walk into school holding up their gold trophy and wearing their jerseys as everyone starts clapping) Adrianna: What’s going on? Micah: The lacrosse team won gold at states. It’s the first time in Clearwater history. Tripp: Weren’t you on the lacrosse team? (Adrianna gives Tripp a look telling him to cool it) Tripp: Oh, whoops. Sorry, didn’t mean to bring that up. Micah: Why? I was on the team, but now I’m not. I should go congratulate them. (Micah leaves as Adrianna turns to Tripp) Adrianna: Micah has been happier lately since getting his walking braces off. I really hope this doesn’t ruin things for him. Tripp: I think he’s accepted that his legs aren’t good enough for sports by now. He’ll be okay, don’t worry. Adrianna: My boyfriend’s legs are shit because he saved me from being hit by a car. How can I not worry? (Adrianna looks concerned as Micah shakes his old teammates hands) Micah: No guys, this is awesome. You just made history. Matt: Thanks, Micah! Ethan: Sorry you couldn’t have been there with us, brother. Brendan: Yeah, how much longer until you can come back? Micah: I don’t think I can. Blake: Why not? You’re walking fine now. Micah: My muscles are still weak. Any rough play and I could easily snap them or my bones again. Chase: That bites, man. Maybe next season! (Ethan pats him on the back as they move on and Micah looks disappointed) Micah: Yeah…probably not… Third Plot: Moon (People are seen at a funeral and Mr. and Mrs. Stellar are seen crying) Mrs. Stellar: My baby! Jamie: I can’t believe my sister is gone… (Danielle, Scott, and Olivia are seen throwing flowers on a grave) Olivia: She’s going to be missed… Scott: Good thing we still have Jamie around! Danielle: Jamie was always my favorite Stellar sister anyways. Who cares about Moon if Jamie is still around? (Moon’s grave is seen) Moon: AH! (Moon jolts up in bed, sweating) Moon: It was just a dream, oh my god… (Her mom runs in) Mrs. Stellar: Are you in pain? Moon: A little, but I screamed because of a nightmare, don’t worry. Mrs. Stellar: Nightmare? Was it about your surgery? You’re probably just very stressed since today is the day. Moon: Right… Mrs. Stellar: I’m making breakfast right now, stay where you are and rest. I’ll bring it in when it’s done. Moon: Thanks, mom. Mrs. Stellar: Of course. Everything is going to be okay. Moon: Yeah… (Her mom leaves as her phone rings) Moon: Hey. Olivia: Good, you’re up. I just wanted to wish you luck with your surgery later today. I figured I would call now since I didn’t know how busy you would be later. Moon: Yeah, thanks. Have you guys taken that test over metalloids in chem yet? Olivia: Uh…we took that test last week. We just had a test on the next chapter yesterday. Moon: I’ve missed a whole chapter? Olivia: Yeah. And we’re halfway through 1985 in English. Moon: I haven’t even started yet! Olivia: I can help you catch up after you’re better. How long is the recovery period after the surgery? Moon: Six weeks. Olivia: Holy shit! That’s almost two months, Moon! You’re going to miss so much. Moon: I know, Olivia. But there’s nothing I can do about it. Olivia: I’ll save all of my papers and you can just copy them all then. Wow, that sucks. Moon: You think I don’t know that? Olivia: Sorry…I’ll let you go. Just wanted to check in. Moon: Thanks. (Moon hangs up, looking very irritated) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks in to the Hub and sees many Clearwater High kids hanging out before school starts before seeing Keith sitting at a table in the back) Eliza: Hey! Thanks for meeting with me, major crisis. Keith: Yeah, that’s what you said. What’s up? Eliza: I have a plan to split my parents up. Keith: What? Why the hell would you want to do that? Eliza: Because my dad is an alcoholic monster. My mom is scared of him and it’s not healthy. Keith: This isn’t your place to get involved, Eliza! Let them work it out. Eliza: My mother will never leave him, she’s too scared. She needs my help. Keith: I don’t think this is a good idea. (Eliza looks frustrated and hears a table behind her erupt into laughter, turning to see it’s a group of her old friends) Eliza: Excuse me, could you keep it down? You’re not the only ones in here, geez. (Dex, Scott, Danielle, Eric, Brittany, Brad, and Chloe all look angrily at her) Chloe: We were just laughing, no need to make a big deal about it. Eliza: It’s very annoying. Keith: Eliza- Scott: So ignore us. Eliza: How can I when you’re being so damn loud? Eric: We weren’t even being that loud. Danielle: Yeah, we seriously weren’t. Eliza: You guys can try and make me feel jealous of your little group that I’m not in anymore, but it’s not going to work. (Keith looks annoyed of the situation as the other group looks shocked and Brad laughs) Scott: Eliza, if you think any of us give you a single thought, you’re crazy. Brittany: We could give a shit about you and definitely aren’t childish enough to be trying to throw our friendship in your face. Eliza: Whatever. You guys can deny it now, but I’m not stupid. Brad: You sure about that? (Everyone starts laughing as Eliza looks furious and stands up, knocking her chair over) Eliza: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Dex: Eliza, just stop? People are scared of you and this is why. You’re a complete psycho. Go see a therapist or something and get the hell out of here. No one wants your drama. (Eliza looks embarrassed as everyone in the shop is giving her a dirty look) Eliza: You can all rot in hell. (She spits at them and they all look grossed out as she leaves) Danielle: That bitch is lucky her spit didn’t touch one of us. I would have lost it. Scott: She’s not worth it, Danielle. Chloe: Something is actually wrong with her, she never used to be like that… (Keith is seen listening to their conversation about her and pondering something) Sub Plot: Micah (Micah is in class on his laptop as Blake walks in and sits behind him) Blake: Dude, are you looking up steroids right now? (Micah quickly slams his laptop shut) Blake: Dude, calm down. No judgment here. Micah: Fine, I was. Blake: What for? Micah: They repair muscle and if I have any chance at having my old life back, I think this my only option. Blake: What? You want to join the lacrosse team again? Micah: I don’t know, maybe. But I need to start skating again. Imagine if suddenly you couldn’t play lacrosse anymore. After all the work you put in and the medals and recognition…gone in an instant. Blake: I get it. But those things aren’t cheap. Micah: Do you know how many cash prizes I’ve taken away from skating competitions? My savings is bomb. And using it for this is a good investment. Blake: You know…I can get them for you. Micah: I thought you don’t sell shit anymore. Blake: Only for friends. And I still have all the connections available. I could get them for you today even. Micah: Could you really? Blake: Hell yeah. I miss fun Micah. I want my dude back, especially if that means you’ll be back on the lacrosse team. Micah: Dude, thank you so much. I’ll pay you back today and everything. Blake: I’ll text you when I get them. Just be sure this is what you want to do. Micah: I don’t think I have any other options at this point. The doctors have stopped treatment and said this is as good as my legs are gonna get. Blake: But if these help- Micah: Then screw the doctors! (They fist pump as Micah looks very excited) Main Plot: Eliza (Keith knocks on a door and Eliza’s mother opens it) Mrs. Bell: Hello? Keith: Hi, is Eliza home? Mrs. Bell: She’s upstairs doing her schoolwork right now. I can go get her- Keith: Actually, I wanted to talk to you… Mrs. Bell: Who are you? Keith: I’m Eliza’s friend Keith. Maybe she’s mentioned me before? Mrs. Bell: She has, nice to meet you. Keith: Yeah, I have something to tell you. I’m sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but Eliza...she has gone completely mental! Who knows what she’s going to do. Mrs. Bell: What? Keith: She told me today she wants to break you and your husband up. She got kicked out of the Hub earlier because she was picking fights and spitting at people. Everyone at school is scared of her…as her friend I really think you need to get her some help. Mental help. Mrs. Bell: Is this all true? I can’t believe- Keith: I wouldn’t go out of my way like this if I wasn’t really worried. Not for her, but for other people. (Eliza’s mother looks shocked as Eliza comes downstairs) Eliza: Keith? What are you doing here? Mrs. Bell: Keith is worried about you, Eliza. Is everything okay? (Eliza looks betrayed and angry as Keith looks upset that her mom just called him out in front of Eliza) Eliza: What did he tell you? Keith: That’s not important, I just- Eliza: You went behind my back and tattled to my mom? Seriously? Mrs. Bell: Now Eliza, he’s just worried. Eliza: Get out, Keith. Keith: Eliza- Eliza: GET OUT! I thought I could trust you, but you’re just as fucked up and crazy as everyone else. Mrs. Bell: Eliza! Don’t you dare- Eliza: GET HIM OUT OF HERE! (Eliza storms off as her mother looks at Keith) Keith: Just get her help, okay? (Keith walks back to his car as Eliza’s mom looks very worried and shuts the door) Mrs. Bell: Eliza, what was that about? Eliza: Keith is just a huge backstabbing liar. Don’t listen to a word he says. He’s the guy that got Scott kicked out of his house and all that. Everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie! Mrs. Bell: Okay, okay. But we have to talk about something. You have two zeros in your online assignments. Why aren’t you doing your work? Eliza: I forgot mom, jeez! Mrs. Bell: Don’t you sass me! You aren’t doing your schoolwork yet again after we’ve talked about this plenty of times! You promised if we let you do home school you would do all your work! Eliza: It’s two tests, mom! Don’t freak out! Mrs. Bell: What is the matter with you? This is not the daughter I know. She wasn’t rude or careless. Eliza: Sorry I’ve changed! Mrs. Bell: It’s just not for the better. Do your work. (Her mom leaves and Eliza looks furious) Eliza: Fine…I’ll get it done. Kill two birds with one stone. (She sees her father’s wallet on the counter and pulls out $250, stuffing it in her purse and leaving) Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks into the kitchen for breakfast) Mrs. Stellar: Honey, I was going to bring it to you! Go back to bed! Moon: No, I’m going to be bed-ridden for a while after this surgery. I want to walk around while I still can. (Her dad helps her sit down) Moon: I’m not immobile, dad. Mr. Stellar: Sorry, just trying to help. (They all sit down and take their food) Jamie: So, are you nervous? Moon: Kind of. Don’t you have class today? Jamie: Not until 2. Mr. Stellar: Have you researched how the procedure goes? Moon: No, that would just freak me out even more. Mrs. Stellar: Have you asked any of your friends to bring you some of your schoolwork you’re going to miss? Moon: GUYS! Can we please stop talking about this surgery! Can we talk about anything else?! Mr. Stellar: We just want to comfort you. Moon: Well all you’re doing is freaking me out more. I’m going out. (She gets up but her mother stops her) Mrs. Stellar: You should stay home. It’s better for you. Moon: You realize I won’t be able to leave this house for like a month after today. I’m soaking up the outside work while I can. (Moon grabs her jacket and leaves as her family looks worried) Sub Plot: Micah (Adrianna runs up to Micah in the hallway) Adrianna: Babe! Guess what? Micah: What? Adrianna: I signed us up for the school’s new pottery class! Micah: You did? Adrianna: Yeah. You don’t seem as excited as I thought you’d be… Micah: Well, it’s just…I didn’t know you were into pottery. Adrianna: I mean, I wasn’t. But I just thought this was something we could do together. And I know you miss lacrosse and- Micah: So you decided to try and make me feel better by signing us up for some random club? Adrianna: I was just trying to help. Micah: I don’t want your help, because it feels a lot more like pity. Adrianna: I’m not pitying you, Micah. It’s just that you don’t do any clubs or anything anymore and- Micah: Because the only clubs I would want to do, I’m not allowed to anymore! Adrianna: I know! Which is why I thought maybe if we found something better- Micah: There isn’t anything better. And I’m going to start skating again soon anyways. Adrianna: But the doctor says- Micah: I don’t care what the doctor says, I WILL skate again! Adrianna: Micah, you can’t! It’s not safe. You could damage your legs even worse than before. Micah: Does it look like I care? Adrianna: Micah, don’t do this. I know you love skating, but your health is more important. Micah: It’s not. Stop telling me what to do. You’re my girlfriend, not my mother. (Micah walks off, upset and Adrianna looks completely overwhelmed) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is at Bubble with Wyatt) Wyatt: Alright, why did you call me here? Eliza: What’s your GPA? Wyatt: Current or cumulative? Actually, it doesn’t matter. I have a 4.0 for both. Eliza: Great. Here’s the deal, I’ll give you $250 every 2 months if you do all of my online assignments. Wyatt: Are you serious? (Eliza puts the money on the table) Eliza: Dead serious. So will you do it or not? Wyatt: Hell yeah I’ll do it. (He takes the money and Eliza smirks) Eliza: It’s been a pleasure doing business with you. (They shake hands as Wyatt leaves and Eliza’s phone rings) Eliza: That’s one problem out of the way. Hello? Olivia: Hey, I heard about that argument that went on at the Hub earlier and just wanted to check in. Eliza: I haven’t heard from you in like a month. Olivia: Life’s been busy. Eliza: Or you only care about me when you hear people at school talking shit. Olivia: You don’t put any effort into this friendship anymore either. Eliza: Because I know you barely like me at all anymore. Olivia: I still like you, Eliza. It’s just the choices you’ve made over the past year I don’t agree with. There’s a difference. I’m worried about you. Eliza: So is everybody else. Don’t waste your time, I’m fine. I’m actually fixing everything wrong with my life right now. Olivia: What do you mean? Eliza: I just paid Wyatt to do all of my homeschool assignments so that will get my parents off my back and I’m breaking my parents up so that I don’t have to deal with my asshole father anymore or my parents’ constant fighting. Olivia: Are you serious? Eliza, please don’t do this. It’s not smart. Everyone at school is against you, don’t make your parents feel the same way. Eliza: If everyone's against me, then nothing I do could make things any worse, right? Olivia: Things can get worse. And they will if you go along with this. Eliza: Sorry, Olivia. I’m done letting anybody have any say in what I do anymore. I know what’s best for me and my life and I won’t let people who are barely in it anymore try and put in their two cents. Olivia: I’m just trying to help. Eliza: Well I don’t want your help. Bye. (Eliza hangs up and heads out) Eliza: Time to put this plan into motion… Sub Plot: Micah (Micah meets with Blake at his locker in between classes) Micah: Hey, thank you so much, dude. Blake: Just get better so we can get our star receiver back, okay? (He discreetly hands him a pill bottle and Micah puts it in his jacket pocket) Blake: Let me know how they work. (He goes and Micah looks around and doesn’t see anyone, so he pulls the bottle out again) Micah: Let’s try this… (Candace is seen coming out of the bathroom and sees him put a pill in his mouth) Candace: What the fuck? (She watches Micah sneakily put the pills away and go back to class and looks very suspicious) Candace: Something is wrong… Third Plot: Moon (Moon is seen standing on the edge of a cliff and suddenly police cars come driving by and cops run out of them) Police: Step slowly away from this cliff, miss! Moon: What? Police: STEP BACK! DON’T DO THIS! Moon: Don’t do what?! (Her parents’ car comes driving in and her mom jumps out) Mrs. Stellar: MOON STOP! (Moon facepalms and looks very annoyed) Moon: I’m not going to jump! (The cops come and try to pull away away, but she jerks back) Moon: I can walk! God! (Moon walks over to her parents and her mom hugs her tight, but Moon pulls away) Moon: What the hell is going on?! Mrs. Stellar: We had no idea where you are, so we had the police track your phone and just saw you almost kill yourself! Mr. Stellar: We had no idea you were so depressed! Moon: I wasn’t going to kill myself! Mrs. Stellar: Then why were you just at the edge of a freaking cliff?! Moon: I come here when there’s a lot on my mind because I find it peaceful. God, mom! I’m not some little kid you have to follow 24/7 and worry about all the time! Mrs. Stellar: I know, I just- Moon: I wish everyone would stop treating me like I’m some breakable girl who’s going to shatter at any moment! I’m fine! Mr. Stellar: We’re sorry, we just worry about you so much. Moon: Well stop! Can we just go home?! (She gets in the back seat of the car and her parents turn to the police) Mrs. Stellar: We are so sorry about this. Police: It’s alright. We’re just glad this wasn’t an actual suicide attempt. Good luck and good day. (Her parents look at each other) Mrs. Stellar: She’s really upset. Mr. Stellar: I’m not looking forward to this car ride… (They go back to the car as Moon sees a bunch of messages about how amazing she is and people wishing her luck on twitter, grunting and looking upset) Sub Plot: Micah (Matt walks by the school gym and sees Micah on an elliptical, looking shocked and running over to him) Matt: Micah, what are you doing? Micah: Working out. Matt: You can’t do that with your legs! Get off! (Matt tries to pull Micah off, but he stops him) Micah: It’s cool, bro. Matt: No, it’s not! Are you crazy?! Micah: Listen…can you keep a secret? Matt: Why? Micah: Just say yes. Matt: Yes, now tell me what is going on! Micah: I’m trying steroids. If they help re-grow and build the muscles in my leg, I have a real shot at skating and being good again. But I have to build up the muscles slowly. I’m starting with basic leg exercises and working my way up. Matt: You’re taking steroids, are you kidding me? Micah: I don’t want you to judge me, Matt. You have no idea the position I’m in. Matt: You’re right, I don’t. But you know the side effects of steroids and- Micah: I didn’t ask for a PSA, thanks. Matt: I can’t believe this… Micah: I’m gonna be safe about it. Only take them as long as I have to and then quit before there’s any long-term damage. Matt: Idiot, there’s no safe way to take steroids! Micah: As my best friend, I hope you just accept that this is the decision I’ve made and not try to stop me. You don’t have to agree with it. Matt: Fine...but this is so dangerous, dude. Micah: Trust me, I’ll be okay. I’m gonna go back to this workout, see you later. (Micah puts back in his earbuds and starts working out again as Matt looks worried for a moment, but then leaves. Micah looks very elated while working out) Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks inside her house and runs straight to her room, slamming the door as Jamie looks confused and their parents walk in) Jamie: What was that about? Mr. Stellar: She’s not very happy with us… Jamie: Let me talk to her. (Jamie knocks on Moon’s door) Jamie: Hey, it’s me. (Moon opens her door and Jamie walks in) Jamie: What happened? Moon: Mom and dad are suffocating me over this surgery! I can’t handle them anymore! Jamie: Moon, they’re just worried. This is a big deal. Moon: I know, but I’m worried enough on my own. I don’t need them to add to the stress I’m feeling. Jamie: I think I know what’s going on here… Moon: What? Jamie: Would it be crazy to believe you’re not 100% sure about your decision anymore, so the fact that mom and dad are bringing it up is just making you more nervous? Moon: Fine! I don’t know if I can go through with this surgery, Jamie…I’d be giving up a huge part of my life. Not being able to have kids. Jamie: Mom and dad adopted me. Is it really that big of a deal? You could do the same. Moon: I guess I just had this idea in my brain since I was little that a woman’s main job in life is to have kids and that’s the one thing I’m not able to do. Jamie: Moon, this is 2015. Women can do whatever the fuck they want. You can do whatever the fuck you want. You’re not a failure just because you have a disease that’s going to stop you from having kids. Moon: I guess I knew all along I was going to go along with it…it’s just…a lot. Jamie: You’ve got this, Moon. You’re strong. Moon: Thanks. I learned it from you. Jamie: I think you’re a lot stronger than I am, Moon. And as hard as it might be to believe, you’ve got your shit together way more than I do. Moon: Come on. Jamie: You do. So get this surgery, recover, and get back to kicking ass. Moon: Sounds like a plan. (They hug) Moon: I guess it’s almost time to leave… Jamie: I’ll be there when you wake up, you have nothing to worry about. Moon: Right…nothing to worry about. (Moon looks nervous, but determined as Jamie leaves) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza gets home and hears her parents fighting in the other room, spying on them) Mr. Bell: WHERE IS MY DAMN MONEY?! Mrs. Bell: I DIDN’T TAKE YOUR MONEY! Mr. Bell: BULLSHIT! I had money in there earlier and now it’s gone! Mrs. Bell: I DON’T NEED YOUR MONEY! Mr. Bell: YOU DON’T?! THEN HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET ALL OF YOUR DAMN EXPENSIVE OUTFITS YOU GOLDIGGER! Mrs. Bell: DON’T CALL ME THAT! Eliza probably took it! (Eliza bolts in) Eliza: Excuse me?! Mrs. Bell: Were you listening this whole time?! Eliza: Most of it. Why would I take his money?! Mrs. Bell: Your friend said you were trying to break us up, this is something right up your alley! Eliza: What does that mean?! Mrs. Bell: Eliza, you’re crazy! Your friends all left you because you’re actually scary to be around. When I get home, I don’t know if I’m going to see normal Eliza or scary Eliza! Eliza: You’re lying! Mrs. Bell: Did you take his money? Eliza: NO! How dare you accuse me of that! EVERYONE THINKS I'M JUST A NUTCASE, BUT I HAVE FEELINGS TOO! Mr. Bell: You're both fucking crazy, I'm out of here! (Her dad leaves and her mom looks at her) Mrs. Bell: I can’t do this anymore, Eliza. I really can’t. I can’t… (Her mom runs upstairs crying and Eliza is left fuming) Eliza: Everyone just thinks I’m crazy. I’M crazy! Everyone else is crazy! They’re mad at me now…they have no idea what I can do… (Eliza screams and kicks the wall, having a temper tantrum before going outside) Third Plot: Moon (Moon is sitting in a hospital bed surrounded by her family) Mrs. Stellar: You’re going to be glad you did this, Moon. Moon: I know I will be. And guys…I’m sorry I scared you earlier at the cliff. This has just been weighing on me a lot. Mr. Stellar: We understand, honey. It’ll all be over after this. Doctor: Are we ready to get started then? Moon: Yeah…I think so. Doctor: No one has died from a hysterectomy, no need to worry. Moon: Well, I guess I can’t. I’ll be out, right? Doctor: Of course you will be. Moon: Then let’s get this over with. (The doctors come in and wheel her in her bed out of the room as her family blows her kisses) Moon: Time to get things back to normal… Sub Plot: Micah (Micah walks up to Adrianna at the end of the day and she tries to leave, but he holds her back) Micah: Listen, I’m sorry, okay? Adrianna: You were a jerk. Micah: I know I was. It was just…pottery compared to skating felt like a slap in the face, you know? Adrianna: Maybe I should have just stayed out of it, but I was just trying to help. Micah: I know you were. And I appreciate it. Forgive me? Adrianna: Well…you did jump in front of a car for me, so. (They both laugh and kiss) Adrianna: My mom’s here to pick me up…see you tomorrow? Micah: You sure will. (Adrianna leaves as she passes by and waves at Wendy and Candace) Candace: Hey, can you give me a sec? I just have to talk to Micah about a project real quick. Wendy: Sure thing. (Candace walks up to Micah) Candace: What were you taking earlier? Micah: What? Candace: I saw you take a pill. Are you sick? Micah: I didn’t take anything. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Candace: Don’t act dumb with me, Micah. I just want to know. Micah: I don’t know what you think you saw…but you’re wrong. Candace: Am I? Micah: Yeah. So drop it. (Micah leaves as Candace looks mad and Wendy walks up to her) Wendy: What was that about? Candace: I think Micah’s addicted to something. Wendy: Like drugs? Candace: Duh! I saw him take some pill earlier and he was being all discreet about it and now he lied. He wouldn’t make a huge deal if it were just a Tylenol. Wendy: This is not good. Should we tell Ade? Candace: No…not until I get to the bottom of this. And we all know I will… Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is calming down in her room and hears the phone ring in her mother’s room, stepping out to listen) Mrs. Bell: Mom, I need your help. Something is really wrong with Eliza. I think she’s mentally ill or something…she’s acting like a psychopath and I don’t know what to do. (Eliza looks furious as she keeps listening) Mrs. Bell: Danny and Casey were so easy to raise….but Eliza has always been a nightmare. But not like this. It’s so much worse. (Eliza lets out an angry sigh and darts down the steps) Eliza: She thinks I’m bad now? Just wait until that bitch sees this! (She grabs her dad’s car keys and goes into the garage, grabbing a jug of something) Eliza: Just wait… (She starts dumping gasoline on her mother’s car and throws the empty gasoline jug) Eliza: TAKE THIS BITCH! (She takes a lighter from the garage and lights the car on fire before getting in her father’s car and driving off) Mrs. Bell: OH MY GOD! (Eliza sees the car blow up in her rear view mirror and smiles) Eliza: Let’s see what she thinks of that… NEXT WEEK Eliza: I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE! THINGS REACH A CLIMAX (Eliza is seen in a car chase with the cops) Eliza: I don’t know what to do anymore! Keith: Let people help you! Eliza: I don’t want to find out that something is actually wrong with me… TEMPERS REACH THEIR BOILING POINT Micah: EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Candace: He needs help! Adrianna: He’s fine! (Micah is seen slapping Adrianna) LIVES CHANGE FOREVER (Moon is seen sobbing) Moon: I don’t feel the same anymore! Jamie: Don’t let this hold you back! Moon: I don’t think I can ever go back to the way I was before… NEW EPISODE “AMERICAN BEAUTY/AMERICAN PSYCHO (2)” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts